Tidiku: Awkward Situations
by ChibiFrubaGirl
Summary: COMPLETE![semeTIDUSxukeRIKU] A collection of drabblelike Tidiku oneshots arranged in chronological order taking pace from preKH to after KH2. RARE PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **The plot bunnies (sent by my sadistic inner Tidiku fan girl) attacked me, tied me down, and forced me to write this. Enough said.

**Title:** Riku's Seal of Approval

**Time: **Pre-KH1

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Riku knows how to break the ice in ANY conversation.

**Disclaimer:** If you're reading this you're stupid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was… awkward… To say the least.

Thirteen years old Riku sat in a circle of his best friends; twelve years old Sora, Kairi and Wakka, and eleven years old Tidus and Selphie.

And it was awkward… To say the least.

Why was it awkward? Well… Eleven years old Tidus and Selphie had just finished receiving "The Talk" at school along with the rest of their grade. You know which "talk".

THE talk.

Right, that one.

Riku's eyes flitted in between all his friends. He did not like awkward situations. Not one bit. And so, being the eldest, he took it upon himself to break the icy silence.

"So…" he began lamely, "So… So! Uh…" Finally an idea sparked in his hormonal teenage brain. He smirked.

_'Uh-oh…' _thought Tidus, eyeing the silver haired one nervously.

"So…" said Riku, looking at tem all devilishly, "When we get older… Do you think we'll be any good at sex?"

…

"Anybody? Care to share?" he looked around smiling brightly.

His reply was a faceful of sand.

Followed by several shrieks ranging in different octaves, the highest of which being Sora's (followed closely by Selphie's).

"Well?" Riku grinned winningly once order had been restored, "Who's gonna go first? Tidus?"

Tidus flushed as everyone turned to look at him. When he failed to produce an answer Riku frowned. Tidus winced, he hated that frown. That disapproving frown that said quite plainly that Riku had expected better of Tidus.

"Okay fine," scoffed the oldest, "I'll go first."

Everyone stared at Riku, letting out the breaths they'd been holding.

"I think I'll be awesome," he said easily (as if it was the simplest thing in the world), "after all I'm totally hot… Oh c'mon Wakka you know it's true. Also, it seems like the kind of thing I'd be good at."

He smirked and a few people laughed albeit nervously (this was a delicate topic for pre-teens).

"Alright Tidus," said Riku encouragingly, "your turn."

Tidus smiled, he knew he could answer well this time… Because that's how it worked when Tidus was with Riku.

Riku would constantly push Tidus to try new exciting things and then, seeing his younger friend's discomfort and reluctance, he would test out whatever it was first. Just to make sure it was both safe and worth Tidus's time.

And Tidus found that things were easier to do when they had the "Riku Seal of Approval".

**Author's Note: **YAY for fluff! WHEE! Yeah so this is my first attempt at writing drabbles… Tell me how I'm doing. They're a little long though… Are they still drabbles? Oh well… Whatever they are… Anyways I got the idea of Riku's Never Fail Ice Breaker from well… Myself. Yes I have used that as an ice breaker. It worked strangely enough. Odd… Anyways as it says in the summary although this is just a collection of one-shots they follow a fragmented pattern. It's sort like they're skipping around to different awkward moments of Tidus's and Riku's relationship. They are in order from beginning to end. They just jump around

Also to anyone else who enjoyed this please check out my other story "Let the World Spin". If you liked this you'll love that!!!

Oh and show of hands; who thinks I bite off way too many stories at once? I do for one.

bliss


	2. Knowledge is Power!

Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** Not much happens in here. Just some random stuff about Tidus's realization about the fact that he likes Riku. Not my best yet but still kind of important. In a sort of… Not really… Completely irrelevant nonexistent way… Yeah. Read and Review all the same! I'd really like to know how I'm doing on this story people! I've never tried anything like this before! Also I know I'm rambling but please **_READ THIS NOW IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!!!_** I've already got all the chapters for this story written up (hey I was bored and had nothing better to do). So all that's left is to post them. I'll do my best to post them every other day so that you can easily keep up kay? Great! Read on!

**Title:** Knowledge is Power!

**Time:** Pre-KH (we haven't entered the game zone yet folks I'm sorry to say)

**Rating:** T (information is disclosed in this chapter that is not suitable for those who wish to maintain their innocence)

**Summary:** Proof that Tidus is very curious as he realizes his feelings.

**Disclaimer:** La dee da dee dooo dee daaaa!!! WHEE!!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tidus first noticed it during his eighth grade year. He was in love with his older friend (not best friend, just older).

It didn't help that his best friend was a dude.

The thought that he might like Riku first sparked in his mind a few months ago when he and Riku had been waiting for the others outside a café. They'd been talking. Just talking, and yet somehow Tidus suddenly noticed how he hung on Riku's every word, how he always watched Riku's lips move when he spoke, and how he always looked forward to spending time alone with Riku.

He had quickly shaken these thoughts of romantic feelings off and decided (quite firmly) that he and Riku were just friends and that there was nothing _going on_ between them.

It had taken only three months for him to wake up and realize that he was wrong (so very, very wrong).

And what did he do once he'd realized this quite important fact?

He panicked. Duh.

After all, eighth grade really isn't the best time to find out you're gay.

But what could Tidus do? It was pretty damn obvious.

If Tidus had thought it had taken him a long time to come to realization about this part of his life, he was wrong. It took him even long to accept it.

He supposed there was some truth to what people said about "acceptance being harder than realization". Once you realized something you had to accept it, and that was a lot harder than discovering it.

Halfway through his school year he finally came to grips with his sexuality. And so he decided that he should at least know what he was dealing with. After all, since his mother had been right about the whole acceptance/realization thing he decided to give her "Knowledge is power!" Theory a try.

Unfortunately he didn't know where to go for information on stuff like this. Well… When in doubt… Turn to your friendly neighborhood best friend… The internet. Trust in the magic of Google.

On Tidus's first trip with the World Wide Web he discovered a highly useful site called Here, he found, you could pick any random book, game, manga, or TV show… Change the rating to M and pick out two of the lead male characters and voila!

But, Tidus had no idea what he was in for the day he first changed that reading meter/scroll bar thingy (nope, Tidus is terrible with computers) to M.

Many of the stories that popped up caused his ears to turn red, his voice to crack uncharacteristically, and it also gave him the huge desire to take a shower. Yes before "acceptance" Tidus really hadn't realized just what he'd signed himself up for when he'd declared (in his mind) that he was well… gay.

After a while of soaking in knowledge like a sponge he moved on to other sites. F

But after a while (once his mind had come to grips with everything) Tidus couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have Riku on top of him pounding into his being.

By the time he was done Tidus felt he could easily handle anything Riku could dish out.

_'Bring it on…'_

**Author's Note:** Confession in the next chapter! Keep going!


	3. Rejection

Chapter Three

**Author's Note:** Poor Tidus, rejection is a confusing thing… Let's hope things look up for him eventually. Sorry if it's only been one day since my last update. I forgot. Every other day I promise!

**Title:** In the Wake of Rejection

**Time:** Pre-KH (next chapter takes place during the games I promise!)

**Rating:** K+ (for mild and brief language)

**Summary:** Rejection hurts like hell.

**Disclaimer:** Just the fact that it says "disclaimer" should be enough for you.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Whoever said that rejection got better with time was a fucking idiot.

That was Tidus's belief on the matter anyways.

It had been one week since he'd confessed his feelings to Riku and his situation was only sloping downward (at a fast pace too).

Ever since that fateful Wednesday evening Riku had been avoiding Tidus like his life depended on it. He didn't speak to him or acknowledge his presence at all. For example the Thursday after Tidus had confessed only to watch Riku run away:

"Hey Selphie! How's it going Wakka?" That was Riku's greeting when he'd spotted the trio (note the term trio means three and yet he only greeted two).

"Hi Riku!" chirped Selphie.

"Hey mon," said Wakka holding up a hand in greeting.

"Hey Riku," said Tidus voice wavering, eyes still red and dry from crying all night long. He winced and felt a sharp sting in his chest when Riku didn't recognize his greeting. This was far worse than yelling, or hatred. It was fear. Riku was scared of Tidus. That thought scared the hell out of Tidus's emotionally screwed brain.

And whenever Tidus brushed up against Riku by accident Riku would jerk away and walk away hastily. It hurt.

It didn't take long for the others to notice Riku's less than friendly behavior towards the sandy haired blitzball player.

"Did you and Riku have a fight?" Kairi had asked after watching Riku walk down the hall (away from the group) as if his life was on the line.

"Sort of," Tidus had murmured quietly looking down at the floor. Yes he was sulking. And the way he saw things he deserved to sulk.

After everything he'd been through he'd gotten rejected. And what's worse, afterwards he and Riku hadn't even gone back to being friends. Tidus had always believed that people were supposed to stay friends even if one of them broke up or rejected the other. It seems the TV lies (Tidus made a mental note to stop believing what he watched on TV).

Still, Tidus was an optimistic soul, and so he believed things would get better.

Unfortunately (although he had remembered the realization/acceptance and the "knowledge is power") he forgot what his mother had once said to him about awful situations:

_"They get worse before they get better."_

**Author's Note:** Poor Tiddie… I torment him so. Oh well, please review!


	4. Good Bye

Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Sad chapter. I'll leave tissues out for those who are emotionally crippled.

**Title:** Good-Bye

**Time:** During KH1 (about time huh?)

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Even if he didn't return your feelings, it still hurts to not have him around.

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When the islands had first been torn asunder Tidus had initially wondered where Riku was. Not Sora, not Selphie, not Wakka, not Kairi, not his family… Riku. Just Riku.

When Kairi had eventually come back and the Islands had been restored to their original state, she had told everyone what had happened (though Tidus could've sworn there was something off and just a little incomplete about her version of events… For example she had completely left off any tales of Riku).

At first everyone had spent their time comforting the Ishidas and the Haradas (Riku and Sora's families). But then after things settled back down and order was regained people began moving on. After all from what Kairi had said both boys were fine (as far as she knew) and they would come back someday.

Still Tidus mourned. He mourned for the boy who had never returned his feelings and yet despite this fact Tidus had never been able to get himself to hate Riku. Riku was just Riku, and God help him Tidus still loved him. It was just like Tidus's mother had said:

_"Absence makes the heart grow founder!"_

_'I should listen to her more often,' _Tidus mused as he gently pushed his creation away and watched it float out to sea.

It was a wicker basket, the contents of which were wrapped in a small turquoise blanket. The blanket matched Riku's eyes and so Tidus had deemed it fitting for the task of guarding the items inside.

Under the carefully folded blanket lied a pint of Riku's favorite ice cream flavor (mint chocolate chip), a stick of his favorite gum (spear mint), and of course a lock of his hair Tidus had found on his jacket one day (it was obviously Riku's due to that distinct coloring). There were other things too but those were the most prominent. There was also a note that read in Tidus's scrawl:

_"Good-bye"_


	5. It really wasn't worth remembering

Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Yeah sorry, I had to write this… I've seen so many stories based off Kairi with this plot so… It had to be done.

**Title:** Forgotten but Happy

**Time:** KH:CoM through the beginning of KH2.

**Rating:** K (not much going on, pretty clean)

**Summary:** Somehow… It really wasn't worth remembering.

**Disclaimer:** At the beginning of KH1 did anyone see Tidus getting rejected by Riku? No? Well then it's not mine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About a week or two or three or however many it had been (Tidus had lost count), Tidus and the Islanders found themselves forgetting about Sora more and more. At first it was little things. Like Selphie being under the impression that Sora had been taller than Tidus (which Tidus had of course objected to; _"I'm taller than that shrimp!"_).

But then it had grown more serious.

_"Wasn't his hair long like Riku's?"_

_"No it was sort of spiky… And it was definetly red like Kairi's…"_

_"But, I thought he always wore it in a ponytail… And what do you mean red? His hair was black as night!"_

The images grew more and more blurred and pretty soon it got to the point where people were getting scared.

_"I can hardly even picture his face… What did his voice sound like again?"_

_"He was fifteen… And his birthday is… Is he still fifteen or has he turned sixteen yet? I'm not sure…"_

_"He was always hanging around Tidus, Wakka and Selphie right?"_

_"No! He was always with the other boy that disappeared, Riku! I think… Kairi do you remember?"_

_"Not really… He had the prettiest brown eyes though…"_

_"No! They were green!"_

And soon they couldn't even call his name back to them. Kairi was one of the few who could even come close to remembering.

_"It was something like Roxas right?"_

_"No, no, it was… So-…I'm sure it started with an S…"_

_"Who are you guys talking about?"_

And then he was gone from their memory like that. Kairi was the only one left who could even feel what they had lost.

_"Has anyone managed to remember something yet? Or has everyone but me forgotten?"_

_"Remember? What are you talking about? I know you're still upset about Riku but please try not to be depressed…"_

_"Something to do with an S… Eyes… Blue… Spiky hair… I just can't…"_

And Tidus found he was happier this way. He didn't know what had changed to make him so cheerful but it must have been big. Suddenly all he remembered about those three best friends was a boy and a girl. Riku and Kairi.

And he and Riku had been _best_ friends…

So he'd set off happily each morning to go to school and get on with life because when Riku got back they would be best friends just like before. And they'd hang out so much Tidus was sure he'd get Riku to return his feelings…

Life went on for the Destiny Islanders even without Sora in their memories… But soon peaces started coming back.

_"I can't believe we forgot... Er… What's his name?"_

_"It was Sora!"_

_"His hair was brown!"_

_"He had the biggest bluest eyes!"_

_"He was best friends with Riku…"_

Tidus punched the wall of his bedroom. It was all coming back now. He and Riku had never been that close. When he got back he would spend all his time with Sora and Kairi and they would talk about important things that Tidus could never understand… Because they'd been going places doing great things… While Tidus did his math homework.

_It really wasn't worth remembering…_

**Author's Note:** Yeah, not sure what just happened here… Update in two days! Stick around for it!!! Those who don't want a sneak peek at what's to come stop reading this and review! Now to those nosy pests who are still left… The next chap is based on Riku after Castle Oblivion. It seems he's finally getting over his Sora obsession.

bliss


	6. Realization

Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **YAY for yaoi stories that aren't Sora and Riku based! WHEE! Honestly as cute as that pairing can be… I'm so sick of it. Seriously. Anyway, these next two chapters are basically about Tidus and Riku finally either realizing their feelings or getting ready to announce them to the world. Yeah.

**Title:** Realization (ooh… who can guess what this is about?)

**Time:** After KH:CoM and before KH2

**Rating: **K+ (not sure why I added the little plus sign)

**Summary:** Riku comes to realization about his feelings after leaving Castle Oblivion.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts Riku and Axel would have been doing the horizontal Macarena the whole time together. GO SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Stupid Heartless, stupid Namine, stupid DiZ and his stupid decisions, stupid twilight, stupid dawn, stupid keyblade, stupid everything!_

Riku stomped through the annoyingly empty field (_stupid field!)_. After a while he stuck his newfound Keyblade in the ground and decided to set up camp for the night.

He took his cloak off and laid it down as a sort of bed. As soon as he lay down he instantly started damning the ground for being so damn hard. And then he damned Mickey for not following him even though Riku had been the one to break it off with the damn mouse king.

_It's cold,_ he thought rubbing his arms in a vain attempt to retain heat. He shuddered as another gust of air blew through his Organization XIII uniform. The uniform consisted of a black t-shirt emblazoned with the Organization's insignia, tight black pants, knee high leather boots and numerous belts looping around the waist. Looking himself up and down, Riku realized just how incredibly sexy he looked.

_And cold…_

He shivered again and tried his best to huddle under the black trench coat. Ever since he'd left Castle Oblivion it had been like there were two different personalities competing inside of him. One was the cocky arrogant brash version of himself that had grown up on Destiny Islands. Impatient loud and bossy…

The other side of him seemed to have been born soon after Ansem had possessed him for the first time. It was quiet, withdrawn, had a fondness for black, and seemed to blame itself for everything. Although he didn't like it, Riku found this new side of him was winning out. It was starting to show through in his actions more and more.

For example the loud and confident Riku would've never huddled down in a trench coat like this. And he definetly would not have allowed himself to get this cold. At the moment Riku found he didn't care much cause dammit he was _freezing_.

Vaguely Riku wondered why he'd been so stupid as to send Mickey away. Right about now it would be great to have some company to take his mind off of the fact that hewas_ freezing his ass off! _

He missed the Islands, he missed Sora, he missed Kairi, he missed Selphie, he missed Wakka… He even missed…

_Tidus…_

He shook his head fervently, why was he suddenly thinking about Tidus? _I shouldn't be thinking about Tidus right now… I should be thinking about how to stay warm all night while getting some sleep…_

_Tidus was always warm…I bet he'd be able to stay warm right now… No! No, no, NO! I am NOT thinking about him right now! Besides… What did he ever do for me?  
Nothing. Absolutely n-… Well… He was always so nice though… Now that I think about it… I did ask him a lot of favors before he went and got all romantic on me. _

At the thought of Tidus's confession Riku blushed and looked at the ground.

"He was so honest about his feelings, just like Sora… The always say whatever they want… But Tidus is more responsible and mature… Even though he's younger he's…" Riku's voice cracked and became sort of high and strained.

"Crap… Tidus you idiot," he whispered aloud, "Why'd you have to go and..? I-… I really…" Tears pricked at his eyes.

_I wanna see Tidus again… And then I want… I want him._

**Author's Note:** Sappy enough for ya? I thought so. Anyways it seems Riku's finally gotten over his little denial phase… Thank God for that! Please review people! Next chapter up in two days as usual! Sorry this one took so long to get out but my teachers have decided to be bitches. In other words they've given me three projects all due tomorrow. Yay.

bliss


	7. Confections not confessions!

Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:** I added this chapter in for Khaz cause she gave me this awesome idea! I'm so happy! It's a snow day! Yes!

**Title:** Confections

**Time:** Pre-KH2 (I feel special)

**Rating:** T (language)

**Summary:** It's funny how a little bit of melted ice cream can save someone's life.

**Disclaimer:** I'm running out of ways to avoid saying it. Hm…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku's current predicament could be described quite simply. He was seriously screwed. Simply put.

It seemed he had underestimated Sora's Nobody, just like he had underestimated Sora. And the darkness's hold over him. And Goofy and Donald's loyalty for Sora. And Maleficent's influence over him…

_Yup,_ thought Riku bitterly, _it seems I have a tendency to underestimate things…_

"Well no more," he spoke out loud, not caring that no one was around to hear his mental break through, "You hear that world? You're all fucking better than me got it?! That's right! I'm done pretending that I'm strong!

"Crap," he muttered sitting down with a half-hearted plop, he tore his blind fold off out of frustration and stuffed it back in his pocket.

After Roxas had beaten him Riku had been pretty damn defeated and at the moment he didn't have the patience for that blindfold that King Mickey had suggested when his eyes had turned yellow.

Riku sighed, he'd done enough moping around, it was time to head back to DiZ's and tell the scientist that he had failed. Just imagining the scientist's smug face made Riku's stomach clench. _Oh well…_

Just then he sensed a familiar presence over his shoulder, "Heartless… I am _so_ not in the mood for this…" he whispered, his wounds hadn't fully healed from his battle with Roxas…

But he called Way to Dawn to his hands nonetheless and assumed his fighting stance; gritting his teeth for the first strike. There were about a hundred of them swarming around attacking Riku in turns or all at once. Riku fought them back valiantly for a while before he gradually began to feel his strength waning.

And then quite suddenly Riku felt something hard thump on his head. Shaking his head slightly to clear it of its swimming-ness Riku glanced down at the ground to see…

_A gift basket? Okay… That was unexpected…_

He wondered briefly if the basket had hit him harder than he thought because clearly he was seeing things. Using his dark firaga to push the Heartless back a little he picked up the basket and peered at the contents.

The basket was full to the brim with things Riku recognized all too well… His favorite flavor of gum, his favorite flavor of ice cream (obviously melted), his favorite book… It was all there… And written on a tiny fold of paper were the words: "Good-Bye".

And then Riku knew who had sent it. He recognized that writing, and he knew who would go through the trouble of making this, and he knew who knew all his favorite things…

Suddenly a Door to Light appeared, smiling slightly Riku tightened his grip on the handle of the basket and headed through…

The Door lead to DiZ's mansion, and Riku felt he knew what to do now. Because no matter how much the darkness affected him Tidus would be there to pull him back out.

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy! I really like this chapter so please review and tell me you agree! After all, it's so terribly rude to read a story and not review! Snow! Snow! I love it so! WHEE!!!

bliss


	8. Improvement

Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:** Okay so last chapter was about Riku. This one's centering on Tidus. I feel bad for Tidus in this chap; it also kind of makes me mad at Riku…

**Title:** Self-Improvement

**Time:** During KH2 (we made it to the second game! Rejoice!)

**Rating:** T (language I guess, plus I'm sick of all these chapters being so darn clean, so I over rated this one…)

**Summary:** In spite of Riku's absence, Tidus gets on with life while making a few… Improvements…

**Disclaimer:** I'm listening to the _Beatles_ right now… I'm bored.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tidus wasn't a pessimistic guy. But when you realize that the love of your life does not in fact love you back for the second time well… It takes its toll.

But as said before Tidus is not a pessimistic person. And so when he remembered how incredibly hopeless his situation was he decided to "make the most of it" as his mother always said to do. Thus he decided that if he wasn't good enough for Riku before he left then he'd just have to get better. And fast. After all there was no knowing when he and Sora would get back from wherever.

So Tidus started dressing better. Instead of going to flea markets he went to stores one can find clothes featured in magazines. Girls had always thought he was fairly good looking. But it seemed _fairly_ wasn't enough for Riku so he'd just have to get _better._

He started taking his studies much more seriously, more so than before. He'd always gotten good grades before but those grades, evidently, were not enough for Riku. So they had to get _better_ too.

Now Tidus had always been pretty healthy, he ate okay and definetly got enough exercise via the Blitzball Team. But obviously that wasn't enough exercise and it seemed once again Tidus found an area in which he had to get _better._

So he went too good clothing stores, and spent a lot of time in the gym, and studied so much more cause when he saw Riku again he was going to knock him off his feet. And come rain or high hell (did I get that quote right?) he was going to get Riku.

**Author's Note:** Yeah short chapter, sorry. Then again, this might be the closest I've ever come to writing a drabble that's well… Drabble-sized.

Please review and tell me how I'm doing! During the next chapter and the rest of this series we will enter the unexplored territory known as "after KH2". DUN DUN DUN!!!

bliss


	9. Delayed Reunion

Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: **This chapter is what you'd call a filler I guess. Just filling up space in between important chapters, and I swear the next chapter after this one is important.

**Title:** Delayed Reunion

**Time:** After KH2 (cool huh?)

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Riku's going to have to learn to be patient.

**Disclaimer:** So he was like: "O M GOSH!" and I was like: "I know totally right?" and he was all: "Are you for serious?" And I was like: "Duh." And he was just: "No way." "Yes way" "No way" "Yes way"…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There is no stranger sensation than falling through space. When Riku and Sora plummeted into the ocean surrounding Destiny Islands it took Riku a moment to gather himself and start swimming for surface.

Kairi, Mickey, Goofy and Donald were waiting for them at shore. Sora bounded ahead and went off to make lovey-dovey eyes with Kairi. Riku couldn't really hear what they were saying but he could get the just.

He had to stop paying attention to them however when Mickey came hurtling at him. Using Mickey's momentum he swung him around and continued limping (a word of advice, never let Xemnas hit you full on with those light sabers) towards the shoreline where Kairi and Sora were. It looked like things had found a way of working out after all.

After a while Kairi led the group over to where most of the Island inhabitants were standing awaiting their return.

For a moment, Sora and Riku just stared at all of them. And they stared back. Finally after some uncomfortable silence Sora gave one of his trademark cheesy grins and said quite simply: "We're back."

And then pandemonium struck. Family members rushed forward to hug (strangle) the two boys to death. Kairi's family too attacked her with love but not as fiercely since she hadn't been gone as long.

After the relatives came friends from school; which included Selphie who walked (bounced) up to Riku and Sora giggling madly.

"Oh my gosh you guys have gotten so cute!" she cooed gripping Riku's arm and eyeing the part of his stomach his shirt revealed. And what a nice stomach it was…

"Hey Selphie," said Riku attempting to shrug her off without much success, she's like a leech that way.

"Hi!" chirped Sora, Riku rolled his eyes, get a hyper Sora and Selphie together and what does it spell? T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Big trouble for everyone.

Kairi it seemed also sensed the danger and quickly grabbed Riku and Sora by the arms to lead them off to the teachers. That was when the fatal topic was brought up.

"Boys," said Rufus Shinra, the principal of the Destiny Island High School, "I know you've been very busy saving worlds and what not… But I'm afraid the faculty and I are forced to remind you that you've missed quite a bit of school."

Riku's expression froze and Sora's grin slid off his face like sludge.

"Because of this I'm afraid you'll both have to… Stay a grade behind."

Riku's expression still didn't change and Sora toppled over backwards.

"What's this?" asked Kairi nudging him in the side with her foot, "You can handle swarms of Heartless but not the prospect of school work?"

"What do you mean stay a grade behind?" asked Riku; his voice was the delightful tone that curdled milk.

"Well you're quite behind and-

"But that's not fair!" exclaimed Sora, "I saved the world! I-… This isn't fair! It's just not fair!"

Riku walked up to the principal remaining calm, and quietly and reasonably said, "Now look Mr. Shinra… I know I've missed a lot of school… But unlike certain other Keybearers," he shot the wailing Sora a glance, "I haven't been just fighting while we were gone… You see I spent some time staying with this scientist named DiZ. He's a little weird, has a strange obsession with ice cream… But he's very well educated and he said he'd be damned if he didn't make me do any studying while with him. I'll bet you anything that I've covered enough material to keep up with my grade."

"Well I-…," said the principal taken aback by Riku's calm and mature tone, "I suppose…. But you'll have to take a test… Yes, we'll make a test for you to see if you're right… If you get over eighty percent right we'll let you stay with your appropriate grade level."

"Thank you!" cried Riku falling to his principal's feet; letting his mature mask fall completely as he kissed Rufus's shoes.

"What about me?" asked Sora eagerly, "Can I take the test too?"

"Sora did you do any school work while you were away?"

Sora's expression fell and he crumpled next to Riku, "PLEEEEEEEEASE DON'T MAKE ME STAY BEHIND! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

Riku got up and shot Sora a pitying look then he looked at Selphie as if he were seeing her for the first time, "Where's Tidus… and Wakka?" he added Wakka's name as an after thought.

"They're at a Blitzball game," said Selphie, "they'll be back tomorrow. Why?"

"No reason…" said Riku quietly.

But throughout the festivities that followed the two warriors' return to the Islands Riku couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

_"Patience is a Virtue."_

That's what Tidus's mom had said once… Time to test out yet another of her sayings…

**Author's Note:** So not very important right? Sorry, all the same please review! I'm curious to see what people have to say about this chapter! Also, I'm just wondering here, but has anyone noticed a little detail I've been adding in most of the chapters? Well you see, in almost every chapter there's been a saying from Tidus's mother featured. Yeah… Just a little fun fact…. D-Did anyone notice?

bliss


	10. A BitterSweet Meeting

Chapter Ten

**Author's Note:** We've finally gotten to an important chapter. Whoop. What? I'm tired. This is a looong chapter.

**Title:** Slight Changes

**Time:** After KH2 (yeah… Whee… Nah I'm just not feelin' it today…)

**Rating:** T (not sure why, just seems to make sense)

**Summary:** A lot can change in two years. By the way I don't want to hear any complaints about Riku's clothes 'kay? I like him dressed as an emo…

**Disclaimer:** So fucking sue me then.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And once again Riku and Tidus found themselves in a situation that was well… Awkward to say the least…

"H- Hey," said Tidus waving a hand dumbly.

"Hi," said Riku staring at Tidus in disbelief.

Riku was sitting on his paopu tree on the little lay island. Not that he legally owned the tree. But ever since he'd been six and had first discovered it, Riku had never allowed anyone to sit on it when he wasn't there. And the only people he did let sit with him on it were Sora and Kairi.

Tidus had changed a great deal since the last time Riku'd seen him. For one thing he had definetly bulked up in the muscle department. And he was quite a bit taller… In fact…

Riku got up and walked over to Tidus wordlessly. Finally he put his hand on top of his head and carefully moved it levelly to Tidus. It reached the sandy-haired blonde's shoulder…

…

"You're taller than me!" exclaimed Riku, he looked pretty put out.

Tidus seemed to be pretty shocked as well, "Well this is awkward," he muttered.

"I'll say," said Riku grumpily, "this is so weird… I'm so used to being taller than you. I mean geez people say _I _grew? You must have grown a fucking foot!"

"Something like that," said Tidus scratching the back of his head.

"Oh well," scoffed Riku, "…Whatever. You want to sit down? I guess we've got a lot of catching up to do… It's been a while…"

Tidus laughed a little before sitting quietly down on the sand. He knew the rules; he wasn't allowed to sit on the tree.

Riku really had changed a lot too. At the moment he'd was wearing all black. The only time Tidus had ever seen Riku wear all black was at a funeral. And not only that, but Riku had gotten very pale. Almost unhealthily pale.

"Why are you sitting on the sand?" asked Riku curiously.

Tidus looked up, mouth going dry. _Did Riku mean…?_

Sure enough, Riku was patting a portion of trunk and smiling at Tidus encouragingly. Tidus's face broke out into a wide grin. Riku was inviting him to sit on his paopu tree. If that wasn't a good sign Tidus didn't know what was.

He got up and walked over to the tree at a snail's pace, testing to see if Riku was tricking him and would whip him if he tried to touch the twisted tree.

He put one hand on it. Riku didn't flinch.

He put both hands down firmly. Not even a blink… Interesting…

Finally with a small grunt he sat down. As soon as Tidus had began hoisting himself Riku quickly scooted closer to the blonde's seat. When he was finally sitting directly next to Tidus he glanced at the (now) taller of the two… It seemed his movement had gone unnoticed. Riku gave a sigh of relief.

"So this what it feels like sitting up here," said Tidus wonderingly, moving his feet to test out the open air. Riku pulled one leg up to his chest and settled himself down.

Tidus stared at the water beneath them for a while, and then he suddenly noticed how close Riku was sitting to him. _Was he that close to me when I first sat down?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Behind the two, Sora, Kairi, Selphie and Wakka were coming up to meet up with Riku. They stopped short though when they saw just what was going on.

"Is Riku letting Tidus sit on the paopu tree?" asked Sora in awe.

Kairi and Selphie exchanged knowing glances, while Selphie stifled her giggles, Kairi grabbed Wakka and Sora by the shoulders and steered them away forcefully. Despite both boys' complaints.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Tidus..?"

"Hm? Yeah?" Tidus looks over at Riku, whose voice is suddenly very small and fragile sounding. He's looking down at his hands and fiddling with his fingers. Tidus straightens up upon noting Riku's nervous behavior.

"I…" Riku sighed and looked up and Tidus with an absolutely pitiful expression on his face, he bit his lip before continueing, "I'm sorry…"

"What?" asked Tidus, utterly taken aback. Riku clammed his teeth down on his lip and shut his eyes tightly. This behavior however did nothing to stop the tears that were leaking out of his scrunched up aqua eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he cried in a tight voice, strained and cracking from the effort of restraining unshed tears. With those last words Riku flung himself at Tidus and wrapped both arms around Tidus's waist.

Tidus sat there for a moment unsure of what to do. But then he remembered yet another of his mother's words:

_"Give me a hug!"_

Nodding to himself Tidus firmly enveloped Riku's smaller frame with his tanned, strong arms, pulling the distraught silver haired teen closer.

They sat there in that position for a while. Eventually after several minutes Riku pulled away a little and began talking in a high voice, stopping at random intervals to hiccup and rub his eyes, also throwing in the occasional sniffle.

"I- (sniff)… I'm s-sorry I was such a- (hiccup)… j-jerk before. B-but I d-didn't think that… (Hiccup)… I didn't think… I (sniffle)… Oh God Tidus I'm sorry!" Riku hung his head and sat there for a moment looking pretty pathetic.

Smiling softly, Tidus put one hand under Riku's chin and lifted up the other's head so that he could get a good look at Riku's watery eyes. Riku opened his mouth (probably to apologize again) but his words fell on deaf ears as Tidus leaned forward and captured Riku's paler lips.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

From their place behind a conveniently located bush, Sora and Wakka toppled over backwards as their two best friends started kissing right in front of their eyes. Selphie and Kairi merely started giggling, hugging and squealing.

Strangely enough, Riku and Tidus never noticed that "conveniently located" bush.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I've been really busy lately. I'm going to write a Tidiku one-shot soon. I don't know if I want it to be rated M or not.

**_SPECIAL SURVEY:_** Vote in your review, do you want my Tidiku one-shot to be rated T or M?

bliss


	11. Cute Enough To KILL!

Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:** So a lot happened in the last chapter no? Hope this chapter wraps it up nicely… Also, some of you were showing concern that the last chapter was the last! Do not worry at all! I've still got five chapters left to post! One will be a lemon but I'll warn you guys before hand so you can skip the lemon if you so wish. Do not feel obligated to read it in any way whatsoever.

**Title:** Sweet Enough to Kill

**Time:** After KH2

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Tidus's mom is going to reveal just how incredibly wise she is.

**Disclaimer:** I'd like to tell you I'd bribed my way to the Kingdom Hearts right but…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear?! Riku's just gotten back and already he's in a relationship!"

"For serious? Who's the lucky girl? Maybe she can give me some pointers…"

"That's just the thing! It's not a girl! It's Tidus!"

"AISH! Oh my gawd that is so hot!"

"I know right? You should see them, they're so cute together!"

"Wait… How do you know all this?"

"…I saw them kissing on Riku's paopu tree."

"Riku let Tidus sit on his tree? Wow, they must really love each other."

"SELPHIE!"

Said brunette girl flinched and turned to see Kairi marching towards them, a familiar glint in her eyes.

"Selphie Tilmett are you gossiping about Riku and Tidus again?" before Selphie could make up some hair-brained excuse Kairi pressed on, "I can't believe you! Selling out your own friends to the Black Market known as gossip!" Kairi's hand flew to her forehead and she sighed exasperatedly, "How many people have you told?"

Selphie grinned sheepishly and twiddled with her fingers, "Um…"

"Oh c'mon Selphie, it can't be that bad," said Kairi, "you can only talk so fast."

"…Maybe um… Somewhere around… twenty-seven people?"

Kairi's expression froze.

…

"AH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"  
"SELPHIE YOU BACKSTABBING BITCH!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

And so it was that everyone on the island found out about Riku and Tidus's more than friendship relationship.

"Oh God…"

"It's not that bad…"

"Everyone's talking about us. People keep staring at me…"

"You're over-exaggerating."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Turn around very quickly."

"…Oh…"

"Told ya' so…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku walked up the street slowly; he was headed for Tidus's house. Mainly because Tidus had invited him but also because his family now had an annoying tendency to giggle when they saw him.

"Hello Mrs. - MMPH!" Riku's next words were cut off as Tidus's mother glomped him from his position on the family's front porch.

"Mom let him go; only I can do that to him."

Tidus's mother let go; albeit reluctantly, and Riku tilted his head to send a grateful smile to his savior.

"Hey Tidus."

"Hey glad you made it here without getting eaten by the gossipy islanders."

Riku smirked, "It was a close one though… I very nearly got kidnapped. When did everyone on the island get so interested in everyone else's' lives?"

"I'm not sure," said Tidus, sighing wearily.

"Tired?" asked Riku cocking his head a little bit.

"Nah, didn't sleep much is all," replied Tidus stifling a yawn. Riku frowned a little bit.

"Why not?"

They were interrupted by a loud squeal emitting from Tidus's mom who had her hands clamped over her mouth.

"Oh, you two are so sweet!" she cried, grabbing both boys by their arms and dragging them inside, "Now before you two go out to do whatever, I have a few things to say to you."

She hurled both of them onto the couch so that they landed in a very… awkward position. Riku had fallen on top of Tidus's chest and their legs were a tangled mess. Not to mention Tidus's hand was somewhere where it shouldn't be…

"Tidus, I'm perfectly okay with you two wanting to have sex, you're teenagers it's normal… But do NOT do IT in FRONT of you MOTHER!" her expression suddenly changed to a cheerful one and she said quite calmly, "that's the first rule you two have to follow."

"Rules?" asked Tidus, Riku just blinked.

"Yes," she folded her arms smugly, "as your mother I'm setting down a firm set of rules you two MUST always follow when together okay?"

Riku gulped, it didn't really sound like they had a choice. Tidus just rolled his eyes. _This could take a while…_

"The second rule is…" she paused for dramatic effect (call it artist's license).

"Could we just get on with it?" asked Tidus rudely, his mom glared at him but nonetheless shoved a piece of paper under his nose.

"Read," she hissed. Riku recoiled and tried to hide behind Tidus's shoulder.

The list read:

1. Never partake in any sexual activities in front of other people (especially parents).

2. One of you must wear a condom if you're going to do it.

3. No whips or sex toys. They only end with people getting hurt.

4. Wait a week until you have sex. Otherwise the relationship is bound to fail. DO NOT ASK HOW I KNOW THESE THINGS!

5. When you finally decide to get married I get to make Riku's wedding dress.

6. Do not cheat on each other.

7. Do not eat dairy products before kissing.

8. Tidus, if Riku ever falls or trips when you're with him you must carry him bridal style to the required destination. Riku, if Tidus ever falls or trips while you're with him don't carry him. Just help him to his feet and fuss over his clothes, bruises and hair.

9. Some of your female friends will demand pictures of you two doing it. Never give in to their wills.

10. Treat each other respectably.

Tidus and Riku exchanged looks then…

"WHY CAN'T HE HELP ME GET UP?!"

"I'M NOT WEARING A WEDDING DRESS!!!"

**Author's Note:** Oh dear god I had fun writing this one… Please review as always people!


	12. In Your Arms M LEMON

Chapter Twelve

_**LEMON WARNING!!! DO NOT FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE TO READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!!!**_

**Author's Note:** Hey, I had to put a lemon in here somewhere.

**Title:** In Your Arms (oh wow, how creative (is sarcastic))

**Time:** After KH2

**Rating:** M (Lemons I say LEMONS!)

**Summary:** It's been a week since they started the relationship; they've been patient virgins just like Tidus's Mommy said to. But it's been a week. What happens now?

**Disclaimer:** Yes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Wait a week until you have sex. Otherwise the relationship is bound to fail. DO NOT ASK HOW I KNOW THESE THINGS!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been a week. A week. As stupid as the rule sounded to Tidus he had learned through experience that it was always best to follow his mom's advice. So they had waited, they had been patient.

It was a Friday and Riku was jumpy. He knew it had been a week. And he also knew how impatient Tidus had been getting with the stupid one week rule his mom had set down.

And so Riku feared for what Tidus might do to him tonight because he'd been waiting a whole week… He had way too much pent up energy. Riku twitched at the thought.

_Then again… He waited for me for two years without strangling me when we finally did reunite…_

That thought calmed Riku a bit and he took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After school Riku went to Sora and Kairi's house, Sora needed help catching up with his school work and so his two best friends were there to support him. Riku was also using the study session to prolong the time he had left until Tidus would be banging him up against one of the walls in his house.

Riku met up with Tidus outside of his house and almost immediately, upon spotting him, Tidus walked up to Riku and wrapped his arms around Riku's waist.

Riku had to admit that he was surprised. He'd expected Tidus to jump him right away and tear off his clothes. But instead they played around for a little bit. Watched a movie, ate some popcorn… Nothing that serious.

Then things got more heated.

Riku and Tidus were looking through Tidus's things (a.k.a assorted junk) in his room when suddenly they started kissing. At first there was some bumping of the nose but eventually they established a pattern to follow. A flow of kisses and heated breaths going down each other's necks soon ensued and it wasn't long until fingers and hands sought zippers and belts and the hems of shirts.

And after that it wasn't long until Riku had his thinner legs wrapped around Tidus's waist and Tidus was thrusting into him and Riku was screaming his name.

They played around for a while, testing, experimenting. It had its peaks, the moments where they completely forgot about everything. And then there were also those moments where Riku would be gripped with the fear that Tidus's parents would come home early.

That wouldn't be good…

But then Tidus would push harder and Riku would find his worries slipping away and sliding onto the floor to join his clothes in a little pile.

When all was said and Riku found his voice was hoarse from screaming and moaning for… how long had it been? They'd lost track. Tidus and Riku were stretched out next to eachother in Tidus's bed, panting and gasping for air.

After a while Riku rolled over and looked at Tidus before saying quietly, "How are we gong to get this all cleaned up before your parents get home? And what about the smell? This place reeks of sex…"

Tidus, still a little bit caught up in the very illegal (hey, they WERE both under aged) activities they'd been performing, smiled at Riku lazily and said, "They're out for the weekend. Won't be home until Monday. What about your parents?"

Riku's look of reassurance vanished and he became oddly interested with Tidus's pillow, "They won't care that much… Ever since we got back I've spent most of my nights sleeping on the beach."

"Did they kick you out?" Tidus growled.

Riku was quick to assure, "No! It's not like that! It's just… Things have gotten kind of awkward between me and them… I just don't… It feels weird sleeping in my old room… That's all."

Tidus nodded, worries vanquished he pulled Riku closer to him and the two forgot about the mess they'd created because it was late and they were tired.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day, Sora and Kairi went to the beach to meet up with Riku. He wasn't there. They went to his house and his mom said that she thought he was spending another night on the beach.

That was when they ran into Selphie and Wakka in the street.

"We're going to Tidus's house," said Selphie. Sora and Kairi decided to tag along and see if Riku was there.

When they rang the door bell they got no response. Nodding to herself grimly Selphie began picking the lock. Wakka and Kairi stood back and let the woman work but Sora asked suspiciously, "Selphie, how do you know how to pick locks so well?"

"I just know these things Sora, don't ask stupid questions."

Sora frowned but let it slide. With an audible click the door swung forward and the gang tip toed quietly through the large house.

When they reached Tidus's room they stopped.

Riku was lying next to Tidus, head resting peacefully on Tidus's chest; Tidus had one arm placed protectively over Riku's bare back. The two in the bed kept on sleeping, bodies rising and falling at the same time as if there intimacy had somehow tuned their lungs to the other's.

Though there lower half was covered by a thin blanket it was obvious the two were naked. Trying to stifle her giggles Selphie said quietly, "Let's give them some privacy."

They shut the door and left the house without another word.

Once outside they each made a promise never to speak of this again.

After all, Tidus and Riku _really_ didn't need to know that their four best friends had walked in on their first time.

**Author's Note:** Oh my God. I just wrote my first lemon. Gah! I feel unclean people! Unclean!!! Ooh… Eek… Yikes. Okay, personally I don't think it was that good but please keep in mind it was my first lemon so… Be gentle.

bliss- er… unclean-ish-ness


	13. Letter

Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note:** The way I see it, the letter from King Mickey came about two weeks after Sora, Riku and Kairi got back. So for those two weeks we've read about how Tidus and Riku started their relationship up. Now, what happens when the letter arrives?

**Title:** The Letter (these titles just keep getting more and more creative…)

**Time:** After KH2

**Rating:** T (language)

**Summary:** Tidus should've known it wouldn't last. After all, Riku and Sora had duties to the worlds.

**Disclaimer:** I'm listening to a song called If I Had it My Way. Think about the title for a moment. Do you get it? Good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sora! Riku!"

"Hey what's up?"

"Look."

"From the King?"

Tidus watched from a distance in mild disgust. The Terrific Three stood bent over that damned letter. Tidus shut his eyes and tried for a moment to make the letter go away with simply hatred. It didn't work.

Grumbling, he shoved past Wakka and Selphie, each wearing identical looks of confusion, and stormed off down the beach.

He didn't notice the sad understanding way Riku watched him go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So Sora," said Kairi, smiling softly, "does this mean we get to leave on another adventure?" She tilted her head prettily.

"I guess so," murmured Sora, then he looked up as if seeing his best friend for the first time, he grinned, "Yes! Alright! We're going to save the world! Again! And this time…" his voice trailed off meaningfully, "we'll stay together and work together. I'm tired of working my ass off trying to find you guys."

Kairi laughed and Riku smirked a little, he was watching someone else. Someone who was currently walking away from them at a brisk pace.

"Yeah, it's great," he said distractedly.

"How are we gong to tell our parents?" asked Kairi, her sweet smile suddenly fading. She looked to Sora for the answer.

"They'll just have to accept," said the brunette boy, "c'mon let's go break the news!"

Riku followed the two a little down trodden.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tidus hurled another rock into the ocean. He was sitting on the beach being depressing and doing a pretty bang up job of it too. He swore and flung another rock, it hit with a violent splash that mirrored the emotions of the one who'd thrown it.

He was so caught up in his rocks he didn't notice when a smaller figure walked up from behind him. He did however look up when he heard the crunching of sand as the figure sat down next to him.

"Hey Tidus," said Riku quietly. Tidus grunted.

Riku shifted a little uncomfortably, "I… We got a letter from King Mickey today." He watched the sandy-haired boy's expression carefully.

"Yeah, I saw," said Tidus irritably running a hand through his hair, "So what does this mean? Huh? Are you off to go slay dragons or whatever?"

"Hm… Something like that," Riku imitated Tidus's posture by splaying his hands out behind him of the ground and leaning back, "Kairi said she didn't want to be the only girl so she invited Selphie along."

"Good for her."

"Sora said he needed a guy-friend who was less depressing than me so… Wakka's coming too."

"Good for him."

"I say I need a boyfriend to come along if I'm going to survive Sora and Kairi's lovey-dovey stares. You wanna come?"

"Good for- huh?"

Riku laughed at the expression on Tidus's face and said, "You heard me."

"I-… Really?" asked Tidus perking up already.

"Uh-huh."

"Good for us!" cried Tidus happily as he hugged the lights out of Riku.

Riku smiled. Yes this time it would definetly be different…

**Author's Note:** Only two chapters left… Oh well…


	14. A Third End

Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note:** Beware of fluff.

**Title:** To The End

**Time:** KH3 (my twisted Tidiku version of it)

**Rating:** T (language I guess…)

**Summary:** And they'd seen it to the end.

**Disclaimer:** BEEP

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well," said Sora cheerfully, "all's well that ends well!"

Kairi and the others nodded their approval of his words as they watched the world behind them go up in smoke, from their view in the gummi ship.

"Who wants to pilot the ship back to Destiny Islands?" asked Sora, looking for a volunteer. He had been teaching Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and Kairi to fly the gummi ship. Selphie, Wakka and Kairi jumped for the chance as testing "their mad skills" but Tidus saw Riku walking down one of the hallways out of the corner of his eye. He excused himself and followed Riku to his room.

"Something wrong?" he asked, leaning on Riku's doorframe.

"No," said Riku quietly, "I just can't believe we won… I mean…" He sighed and propped himself back up on his bed to stare at Tidus, "What now? We go back to Destiny Islands and then… What? We live normal lives? How's that gonna work for us?"

Tidus walked over to Riku and enveloped him in a hug; "Somehow," he said confidently, "I don't think that's going to happen. There'll be more bad guy ass to kick. Just you wait."

Riku nodded into Tidus's shoulder and sighed contently.

"Saving the world was a lot more fun with you around," he murmured.

**Author's Note:** FLUFF! So much fluff, so little time! Whee! Anyways this is the closest I've ever come to actually writing drabble-sized drabble. I feel so proud of myself. Next chapter is the last! It'll be pretty long I think...

Please review as always!

bliss


	15. Forever and Ever

Chapter Fifteen

**Author's Note:** I love this chapter… But it's the last one… Aw… Oh well. I had fun writing this story and I hope you had fun reading. This is kind of an epilogue.

**Title:** My Little Housewife

**Time:** After KH3 (oh, bet there's never been a fic that went this far huh?)

**Rating:** T (language)

**Disclaimer:** Okay since it's the last chapter… I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters… I can't believe I just said that.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Four Years After the Last Chapter

Riku sat in the kitchen, impatiently drumming his fingers against the wooden kitchen table. His partially finished dinner sat in front of him, positioned next to another plate. The food in the second plate was completely untouched, this fact seemed to irritate Riku even more and the tapping of fingers increased tenfold.

"He's late again," said the silver haired teen aloud even though no one was around. Riku sighed; he shouldn't get so upset about this kind of stuff but… He got up and walked into the living room. Pulling the manila blinds up on the windows he stared out at the city below his fifth floor apartment.

But it wasn't just his apartment… Oh no, he shared it with the love of his life. Said lover was currently; Riku checked the clock, thirty minutes late.

"Damn," muttered the teen before turning to his usual pastime he took to whenever his lover was late. He paced.

And so it was that Riku stayed in his (their) apartment for another fifteen minutes pacing back and forth directly in front of the door.

Finally Riku's ears perked up when he heard the familiar jingle of keys as a certain someone inserted them into the front door. Following the sound of the keys, a sandy-haired man walked into the room. He had a good build and was pretty tall.

When his eyes met Riku's startling aqua ones he blinked at the accusation they held. Then he eyed how Riku was currently shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

"Riku, were you pacing again?" he asked wearily. The shorter of the two pouted adorably and pursed his lips in a tight frown.

"It's not funny!" he whined when Tidus began laughing, hands clenched at his side, legs together and tense, "I waited for you for forty five minutes! And now your dinner's cold! Plus my feet are sore from walking! And I barely ate any of my dinner so now I'm hungry!"

Tidus watched all this with amused grin and every now and then letting a chuckle escape his lip. Riku stopped talking and glared at him.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop laughing," said Tidus holding up both his hands in mock surrender, "but you really shouldn't get so stressed out over me being a little-

Riku growled-

"-Okay a LOT lately."

Riku scoffed and turned away, his gaze fixated on the wall. Tidus sighed, honestly Riku could be such a kid sometimes… He put his bag down and roamed over to where Riku stood with his arms crossed stubbornly.

He smiled and slipped his arm around Riku's waist. Riku tried valiantly to shrug him off, all in vain. Finally he gave an irritated sigh and leaned back into Tidus's touch. Tidus felt his smile grow as Riku shut his eyes and calmed down bit by bit.

"Happy now?" asked Tidus. Riku's eyes snapped open.

"No," he sniffed and walked towards the kitchen with his nose in the air. Tidus smirked and followed him in, watching the movement of Riku's butt as he walked. His smirk grew wider…

"So what's up?" he asked casually while both of them sat down at the table. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Don't think you can talk your way out of this. I'm serious this time, I really hate it when you're so late," his eyes narrowed, "you aren't cheating on me are you?"

"Riku only a suicidal man would cheat on you," said Tidus, "I know you well enough to know that if I cheated on you, you'd come after me with a pitchfork that you'd borrow from the devil himself."  
"I'm going to borrow a pitchfork from the devil?" Riku arched an eyebrow.

Tidus shrugged, "Well after all, you and he are good friends."

Riku's face remained expressionless but he flung a spoonful of noodles at Tidus's face. It hit dead center. Tidus wiped off the offending substance and frowned at Riku.

"No need to get all touchy on me."

"Shut up."

They sat in silence for a while. Finally Tidus said, "So… Anything important happen today?" Riku looked thoughtful for a moment then he smirked and started eating his now cold food.

"Weeeell…" he drew the words out cheerfully, "Sora and Kairi are gettin' married."

"Mm-hm," said Tidus bringing another forkful of food to his mouth, then he froze; fork half-way to his mouth, "Wait… What?"  
Riku's mouth curved upward, "They're getting married!"

"Really?! Sora finally asked Kairi the big question?! That's great!" Tidus exclaimed letting his fork fall onto his plate with a clatter. He stood up quickly and walked over to Riku puling him out of his chair, "How'd he ask her?"

"Well he didn't actually finish saying the question... See they were at the park and he started talking… But he couldn't get it all the way out cause he started stuttering like mad," here Riku paused reminiscently, Tidus could almost see Sora tripping over his words like an idiot, "but Kairi got the message and she tackle hugged him to the ground shouting 'YES! YES!' over and over again," Riku concluded and grinned at Tidus.

"I can totally see those two doing that," said Tidus, Riku laughed.

"I know…" Riku's voice trailed off and his expression visibly saddened.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked, concern lacing over his words thickly.

"It's just…" Riku suddenly blinked a looked up at Tidus, he smiled weakly, "it's nothing. Just thinking!" When Tidus continued to ask him worriedly if everything was perfect he finally said, "It's just…"  
He looked at Tidus morosely, "We can't get married. Not legally."  
Tidus felt the small smile on his face slide off slowly and he blinked at Riku a few times. Riku was currently looking at the floor dejectedly.

"Hey," Tidus spoke softly and wrapped his warm arms around Riku's thin shoulders, "that doesn't matter. I still love you."  
"Yeah but…" Riku sounded hesitant, "how am I supposed to tell when you're really serious? I mean, when people ask someone to marry them it's because they're absolutely sure they want to stay with that person forever and ever. But we can't get married so how am I supposed to know when it switches from serious relationship to forever and ever relationship?"

Tidus frowned thoughtfully, a few minutes passed but eventually he thought of a good enough answer, "Well then Riku Ishida," he began confidently. Riku looked up and blinked at him, startled out of his dark musings.

Tidus took Riku's hands and knelt down in front of him, "Will you stay with me forever and ever?"

Riku felt his heart swell against his chest and he smiled.

"You're such a dork," he muttered, "but I guess I might as well…"  
"Is that a yes?" teased Tidus. Riku looked down at him in his kneeling position, "Yes, doofus, yes," said Riku, Tidus saw him swallow a lump that had risen in his throat. All in vain though because that next moment Riku burst into tears clutching Tidus's neck and crying out "YES!" over and over again.

He tackle hugged Tidus to the ground, weeping hysterically and through a haze of tears he managed to absorb the fact that Tidus had once again positioned his arms around Riku's waist.

There was a time when it would have been awkward for someone to walk in and see them like this; Riku laying on top of Tidus with his head resting on Tidus's broad and flattened chest. But now it was expected.

People expected them to wind up in positions like this because now whenever someone talked about Tidus, Riku would have to pop up into the conversation. And vice versa. Riku wasn't just Riku anymore. And Tidus wasn't just Tidus anymore.

They were _Tidus and Riku_. Neither one complete without the other.

And their relationship had gone from unrequited love, to new relationship, to third base, to going steady with eachother, to moving in with one another…

And finally to forever and ever.

**Author's Note:** Usually when I write something I don't think it's that good. Or at the very least it's not what I expected from it. But this did! This TOTALLY did! Oh my gosh, this epilogue turned out even better than I thought it would! I'm sorry it took so long to get out people but please review! I really love this chapter to pieces!  
Also some of you might have noticed that I made Riku's reaction to Tidus's question mirror Kairi's to Sora's. I did that on purpose to make a statement about the whole love is love no matter what shape it takes. Y'know? No? Oh well… I tried…

Anyways this story is now complete; please tell me what you think! I don't bite!  
bliss


End file.
